


Sacrifice

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki





	1. Chapter 1

He constantly admired her beauty. Her long dark hair framed her angelic face perfectly. Her curves were prominent but perfect, making her look like a goddess. And her name, Irene. He constantly thought that the gods themselves could not have picked a more lovely name for her. And the best part of all, she was to be his. She had been offered as a “sacrifice” by the Midgardians to him, in an effort to please him and keep his trickster ways away from their village, and it had worked. With this lovely creature, he had no need to toy with the humans.

She was completely innocent. She had no idea what the Trickster god wanted with her, but everyday she saw him watching her. She couldn't deny his stoic looks. He was tall, a giant almost. And his dark hair fit him perfectly. His sharp features making him look angelic, like he was carved out of marble. She still had no idea what he wanted with her or what he was planning to do to her, but she had ideas. She had been given as a sacrifice by her small village and now she was here in the palace. She mostly spent her days reading in the library. And it was in the library when it happened.

She was seated in a quiet corner reading from a book of Asgardian poetry when she felt that she was not alone. She was terrified to look up, but she knew he was there, gazing at her.

“Irene. Look at me.” Those were the first words he had spoken to her since she arrived, and they struck her right down to her core. She shifted her gaze up to him and met his emerald green eyes. He had a small smile on his face.

“Are you comfortable, love?” He crouched down so he could be on her level.

“Yes, thank you sire.” She felt she owed it to him more than a nod. Then, he started moving closer to her. He reached up and grabbed the book she was holding, wrenching it out of her grasp and tossing it to the side. He was close enough to her that she could smell his peppermint breath mixed with the scent of leather and his natural masculinity. It was in that moment she was so terrified that she was sure her heart had stopped. He grinned wolfishly.

“Oh good, I would hate to think you were uncomfortable. I want you perfectly happy and taken care of, especially considering what I’m planning to do to you later.” Her breath hitched in her throat and he chuckled darkly.

“Shall I tell you, love? Or maybe I’ll just let your imagination run wild. That might be more fun. All I can say is that tonight, after we dine, I will surely have you in my bed under me. Writhing and BEGGING for release. And my pet, it will be glorious.” His lips were so close to hers that she could almost feel them. She was sure he was going to kiss her but at the last minute, he pulled away and stood up, leaving her looking like a scared, innocent doe the in headlights. He chuckled again.

“Best get cleaned up, sweetling. I came here to tell you that dinner is served.” 


	2. Chapter 2

To her, dinner had passed by in a blur. She merely picked at the food on her plate, unable and unwilling to eat. Her stomach tied in knots, for it was full of butterflies at the prince’s words. All through dinner, she kept glancing over to him and it seemed every time she did, her eyes met his. They seemed to burn holes into her. And the time she had glance over and he had licked his lips, a shiver ran up her spine.

Before she knew what happened, dinner was over, and he had ordered several servants to prepare her. She was bathed in warm, fruity smelling water and EVERY inch of her was scrubbed. She was then rubbed over with some sort of lotion. One servant girl began to rub some on the inside of her thighs. Irene must’ve looked confused because the girl meekly explained.

“It’s a special lotion of Loki’s own creation. A powerful aphrodisiac.” Irene began to blush. She was then led to another room where another girl braided her hair and she was given a very sheer, emerald green nightgown. Before she knew what was going on, several guards were leading her back down to the hallway to Loki’s chambers. She softly knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn’t hear her, but alas he called from inside,

“Enter.” And with that, she slowly walked in and she knew her fate was sealed when the door  closed behind her. Even moreso when he flicked his wrist, and it locked. Loudly.

Her breathing stopped. He was turned away from her. He was dressed in his casual armour. He still looked as handsome as when she first had saw him at the time when he saved her life. She was both eternally grateful to him and unbelievably terrified of him. He turned around and the grin on his face was enough to terrify her and make her want to cum right then and there. That, as well as the aphrodisiac between her legs. But she couldn’t deny it. Though he made her want to run the moment she saw him, she also was very attracted to him. She had once seen him in grounds working with his blade and the way he moved, it was almost animalistic. Graceful, like some sort of wild jungle cat and extremely menacing. Just like in the way he was taking slow steps towards her now; until he was close enough that her chest was pressing up against his.

He gazed down at her. He could see the fear clouded there but he also saw the desire. In his eyes, she saw pure, raw lust, but also something else that she might’ve considered kindness or caring.

“Well my darling, here we are.” She gulped audibly and he chuckled.

“Fear not, little one. I do not intend to hurt you. Or at least nothing that you cannot handle.” She remained silent, unsure what to say. He softened his face a little and he continued.

“However, I will do nothing until you consent.”

“W..what?” She was confused. Wasn’t she his sacrifice? His to do with her as he pleased? He gently ran her fingers through her hair, then, as if reading her mind, responded,

“You are mine, sweetling. Mine to do with as I see fit. However, I would never take anything from you that you did not willingly… my sacrifice.” He ravished the feeling of the last two words, making him remember how he had saved her.

“You have the choice dear. You can decide not to lay with me tonight and you will simply live here in the palace, hopefully as my friend. Or,” He gripped her hair gently and brought his lips down close to hers

“You can say yes. And I will claim you as mine, drowning you in pleasure you could never imagine. Not only for tonight, but for many nights to come. Now, make your choice.” A million thoughts instantly raced through her head. She did want him, and want him bad. But she had no idea what he planned to do to her. The hand in her hair gave her a few ideas. And he had promised not to hurt her…too badly. Everything in her told her that this was the right path to follow. She took a deep breath and finally told him

“Yes, my lord. I offer-.” She didn’t even have the chance to finish the sentence before he was pressing his lips against hers, in a surprisingly gentle manner. He lead her over to the bed and laid her down gently and began leaving featherlight kisses all over her neck and collar-bone. She was unsure what to do. She knew HOW sex happened but had never experienced it and didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that there was an aching, a deep yearning, between her legs.

“Loki..” She softly moaned out  his name and he looked down at her.

“My darling Irene, I know you’re unsure. So just let me be your guide. Let me take care of everything. Do as I say tonight, and forevermore, and you will be happy til the end of time.” She nodded, putting absolute faith in him. He smiled and crawled off her a little to truly admire just how beautiful she look.

“Sorry but this nightgown will have to go.” and with a flick of his hand, she was naked before him. She moved to cover herself out of insecurity, but he held her arms down.

“No darling. You must never cover yourself before your god. You may not believe it, but you are absolutely stunning. Your curves are simply divine…and I cannot wait to taste…every…inch.” With each word he placed another kiss down her chest until he reached her gorgeous breasts, her nipples peaked from the combination of arousal and the cool air of his room. He looked at her and saw her biting her lip out of anticipation. He chuckled.

“Darling, Place your hands above your head, I want you to be able enjoy yourself, just as I will enjoy you, without your lovely hands getting in the way.” She did so and with another feint wave he magically bound her wrists together. He looked down at her only to be met with a small smile on her face and the fear in her eyes being replaced by desire.

“Are you comfortable my pet?” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she nodded.

“Good. I would hate to think my girl was uncomfortable.” He resumed his onslaught of kisses all over her face and down her neck and to her breasts. He growled hungrily as he grabbed her breasts firmly. She whimpered at this, making him chuckle. He pinched her nipples causing her to moan. She squirmed, trying to escape this pleasurable torture. She had never felt anything like this before. With piece little bit of pain he brought rer, he matched it with a kiss of pure pleasure.

He loved how responsive she was. He would never tire of her. Her moans were heavenly music that made his cock twitch and a familiar ache in his core grow. He looked at her and her eyes were closed, revelling in this pleasure.

“Look at me darling. I want your eyes to watch mine as I touch you for the first time.”

“Bu-but you are already touching me, my lord.” She whimpered out and he grinned

“Oh my innocent little dove. Yes, I am touching you. However, I have not touched your little quim, your womanhood,” And with that, his right hand left her breasts and slowly started traveling down, leaving a pleasurable trail as his fingertips brushed down the soft skin. He leaned his head down to give her a gentle kiss on her earlobe.  He whispered to her with a slight, hungry growl that made her shiver.

“Spread your legs for me, my little love.” She hesitated slightly and he pinched her nipple hard. She squealed and spread her legs quickly. When her eyes met his, they were stern and dark.

“When I give you an order, you are to obey it, immediately, or I will be quick and swift in my punishments. Do you understand?” She nodded, unable to speak and was rewarded with a kind smile. He kissed her again

“Good girl.”  His right hand continued his path down between her legs, finding her sex. And just as she expected, she was absolutely dripping wet for him. He groaned in pleasure.

“By the Nords, Irene. You are absolutely soaked. Is this all from the pleasure I have given you?” She  blushed and nodded, not fulling understanding what she was wet with, but she knew he enjoyed it, so it must be good. He smiled, loving just how truly innocent she was. He hope that she always felt like this, for he loved to see her blush. His hand found her clit and he had barely grazed over it before she let out a moan that would put to shame any girl he had ever bedded.  She bucked her hips up, wantonly, craving more pleasure by his hand. He moved past her clit and delved into her lips. She was perfectly tight, he pushed two fingers in and her moan… Oh her moans were beautiful.  He crooked his fingers against that special spot inside her. With every movement, she could feel something building. The pleasure was intensifying but before whatever it was could resolve itself, he withdrew his fingers from her, She groaned at the loss of pleasure.

“Ah ah ah. Don’t give me that whine darling. If I were to continue this way, you would’ve cum before I wanted you to.”  
He raised his fingers to his lips and sucked. He could not help but moan at how heavenly she tasted.  He sucked his fingers clean, savoring her taste. And now, he could no longer control himself.  He had to claim her. He stood up and with another wave of his hand, his clothes were gone and she was granted a full view of him. His body was dotted with small scars from years of battle. Otherwise, his ivory skin was smooth. Unlike his brother, he was not as muscled but his lean body showed a definitive layer of muscle. Her eyes traveled down between his legs where his cock was standing hard and proud…and well hung. She was unsure how she was going to take it all, she tried to move away from him but before she could get far, he pounced on top of her, positioning his cock at her entrance. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

“Irene, I will ask you once more, are you sure you want me?”

“Yes, Loki. Please.” This was the first time his name and left her lips, and if he had it his way, it would certainly not be the last. With a growl, he drove himself deep within her. He reached up to undo her ties.

“Hold on tight to me dove, for I’m going to fuck you until you no longer can comprehend your own name.” Her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he began fucking her with a punishing pace. In the future, he planned to give her gentle lovemaking sessions with plenty of kisses but this. No, this was a raw, hard fucking. And the both of them loved it. His cock was driving into her as her tight quim gripped his cock. In between the grunts and moans, he found his voice and spoke to her.

“Yes! Gods, you feel so amazing around me. Now that I’ve had you, I will never let you go. You. Are. Mine, Irene. Mine. And I will keep you so full of my cock, that you will crave it. But now, I know you’re close. I can feel it. Cum for me, love. Cum for meeeee.” With each thrust he felt his own pleasure growing, but he wanted to sate her needs first.

“Loki!” She screamed out his name as she came. And this was his undoing, with one final thrust, he came deep within her. The two of them rode out their climax together before finally collapsing. They lay there, breathing heavily for several long minutes before he finally sat up and held her close. She was very quiet, but he knew she was just trying to understand everything that happened. He kept giving her gentle kisses and whispering small encouragements, telling her how proud he was of her, how beautiful she had looked, and how much he loved her. When she finally looked up at im, her eyes were brimming with tears. Loki instantly regretted everything he had just done, thinking he had hurt her. But he did not expect her to do what she did. She forced him back on the bed in a tight embrace.

“Oh Loki…that was…that was….INCREDIBLE!” He was surprised but hugged her close.

“Really darling? Are you sure? Cause I thought…” he trailed off. Her eyes met his and she was still crying, from apparent happiness.

“It was incredible Loki. A bit intense, but incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that.”

She smiled. But got curious.

“Loki, what was that aphrodisiac you had put on me?” She inquired and Loki snickered.

“That, my dear love, was a creation of my own design. And essentially what it does is..bind you to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,  essentially the point of the creme was that it binds your soul to whomever gives you pleasure.” Loki chuckled darkly and Irene smiled.

“I guess I am all yours, my lord.” Loki held her close as they tucked the both of them under the covers. Irene snuggled against his chest and as she was falling asleep, she was perfectly happy with being his sacrifice.


End file.
